


Grief

by Hockeystickes



Series: The Twisted Tales Of A Broken Hydra Experiment [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockeystickes/pseuds/Hockeystickes
Summary: The story of Wanda going through the motions with the 5 stages of grief





	1. Why?

'"Why? That is all anyone asks. Why? Why did he do it?" questioned Wanda to her young friend "Why did Pietro think of Clint and child so...so important that he should leave ME! Leave me to question everything!"'

Wanda sat in the avengers plane staring at her hands.

They had blood on them.

The other avengers just gazed. They stared at the poor girl who had lost so much before meeting them. The girl who had lost everything. The girl who was alone. The girl who was...smiling?

"Hey kiddo," started Clint. He's had enough of the silence."Why...why are you smiling?"  
"Why because this is another one of Pietro's stunts." replied Wanda calmly. She did know her brother, her twin was dead. Didn't she?"He'll be back soon, you'll see!"  
Dumbfounded, Clint put his hand on the child's shoulder. She wasn't a child. No.She was 19. But in Clint's eyes, she was a child. A very lost child."Why don't you come to my house when we get the other's back to the tower?" Wanda looked at him, baffled. "I have a house outside of the tower, you know."  
"No." replied Wanda firmly "Pietro won't be able to find it. He knows where avenger's tower is."  
Everyone one saddened at the young ladies remarks.  
Clint could've sworn he heard Steve say stage one but all he said clearly was " It's okay Wanda. I know where his farm is. If. I mean when he comes" He finished it of with a nervous chuckle.  
You could see the hesitation in Wanda's eyes. "Fine. But when he comes, tell him not to wear himself out. He does that far too often." She said, her accent coming out strongly.  
"Deal"


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think Pietro is gonna come back." She starts crying.  
> "Oh dear. Please don't cry Wanda."

*1 week later*

"Clint," said Wanda.  
"Yes Wanda?" answered  
"I don't think Pietro is gonna come back." She starts crying.

"Oh dear. Please don't cry, Wanda." Clint was desperate. What could he do? "Pietro wouldn't want you to cry." A hint of anger hit her eye. Luckily Laura picked this moment to walk into the room.

"Wanda, dear. Why are are you crying?" asked Laura.

"He isn't coming back is he, he's gone forever..." sobbed Wanda.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Next thing they knew Wanda was running up the stairs to the spare room that the Bartons said she could stay in. They said it was her's. It didn't feel like it.

* * *

 

*On the roof*

Crystal was staring at the stars. The Bartons said she could come up here whenever she wanted. She didn't feel welcome in the house. Don't get her wrong, the Bartons welcomed her graciously, but it didn't feel right. Her Hydra training made everything feel alien. But everything seemed to always feel alien these days. she had been with Hydra since she was one. What did they expect from her to happen? They 'saved' her a few days ago. Crystal wasn't even her real name. It was H-12. The attempt of a child super soldier 12. Kinda ironic seems as she's 12 now.

"Hey!" she said calmly to the snooping figure. Hang on a second. This was that girl. What was her name? Wanda Maximoff. Wanda screamed. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I think. I never know these days." 

"Oh, it's...you!" answered Wanda slowly.

"Crystal."

"Hi Crystal, I'm Wanda." Silence.

Wanda examined the young girl. Why was she on the Bartons roof? She was 12 and had chocolate hair and brown wooden eyes. Her hair was long, down to her waist. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of an animated hulk. She had blue denim shorts on and black converse shoes on. Her legs were covered in...cuts. She had a red gash by her ear and huge bags under her eyes. Her knuckles had bandages around them and were stained with blood. She then had a white flower hairclip in her hair.

"Quite the site aren't I?" said Crystal at last. " You dress up, okay. I'm sorry about your brother." The Bartons must have told her, thought Wanda, how dare they. "The Bartons didn't tell me. They've considered it but respect your privacy."

"How?" is all Wanda could slip out "did you know? If the Bartons didn't tell you, who did?" All the child did in return is tap her head.

**_Telekinesis my dear.  
_ **

 Shocked, Wanda whispered, "You can read minds?"

"Maybe."

"Can I look?" asked Wanda. She knew it was a big step. But Crystal looked in Wanda's without consent so it would make them even.

"Sure, but don't dig too far. Like who my parents are too far. Don't ask why please."

So Wanda looked. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground screaming. How could this girl live like this? She lost her brother too. It destroyed her. Wanda didn't want to live like this. Then pain. So much pain. This girl had lost so much. All from losing her brother. She couldn't go on. Be like that. She let go of the link. She couldn't go on.

"It will get better Wanda. But I have to go. I'll be back soon." The girl stood up and jumped off the roof only to sprout angel like wings and fly of into the sunset.

* * *

 

"What do I do, Clint?" asked Wanda with her feet dangling off the side of the roof.

"You try and live, kid." He said nervously. She was a smart girl. She wouldn't jump. But he wasn't prepared to take any more risks. Definitely not with the Maximoff family. They were a risk in themselves. Crystal had been through something like this before. He asked her to talk to Wanda but she seemed to have moved her to stage 2.

 


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's all your fault!"  
> "Yet it wasn't my choice."

No one saw Wanda for all of the next morning. The Bartons weren't worried. It wasn't unusual for Wanda to not come down all morning, but it was when she didn't come down for lunch.

*In Wanda's room*

"It's me again!' Shouted Crystal. She walked into Wanda's room only to see everything covered in purple, Crystal noted that it was the same purple that killed her brother. "If you're gonna destroy your room, at least let me help."

"IT"S BARTONS FAULT HE'S DEAD!" responded Wanda, voice filled with anger. "THIS IS HIM TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR IT BUT HE'S THE REASON MY BROTHER IS DEAD!"

"You might want to calm down Wanda. Do you want anything? A punching bag, maybe a stress ball." As Crystal said the items she made them appear.

"I want my brother," Wanda said tearfully. Crystal made all the objects disappear.

"What was his name?" replies Crystal. She too had lost her own brother at the age of 6, nearly killing the women who were responsible. If she did that when she was 6, what could this young lady do?

"Pietro. Pietro Maximoff," she says sadly. Oh dear. This was the woman who killed her brother. The woman who she wished lost her brother in a painful way.

"This may be hard but, how did he die?" This question was risky but she wanted to know if what she wanted happened.

"He was shot. Ultron shot him as he ran to save Clint and a young boy." she started crying quietly, "the last thing I ever said to him was 'now go'."

"It wasn't your fault."

Anger returned to the lady's eyes. "No, it wasn't. It was Clint Bartons."

Clint chose this moment to walk into the chaotic room. With a few questions buzzing in his head, he settled for, "What was my fault?"

"My brother's death."

Crystal spoke up "No it isn't."

"It's all his fault!"  
Clint chose this moment to defend his self "Yet it wasn't my choice." Silence echoed through the room. "It was his. He chose to save me and that boy. He chose to die a hero."

"SO HE CHOSE TO LEAVE ME!"

"That was the negative outcome. He'd want you to move on."

The last sentence seemed to hit hard as Wanda started tearing up again "You didn't know him! You never loved him!"

_**Clint, I can handle this from here.** _

He nodded in approval and left.

"I'm sorry...about your brother. Crystal." That surprised Crystal, no one ever said they were sorry to her. She's learnt not to expect it. But she certainly didn't expect it from the murderer of her brother. "I saw in your memories that it was me who...killed him. I'm very sorry about the pain I put you through..." The two girls stood in silence.

* * *

Laura knew Clint and Crystal had talked to Wanda but whatever they said must have affected her. She was out of her room and helping cook dinner.

"How are you feeling, Wanda?" she finally asked.

"Okay." she said eventually, "I would give anything to have Pietro."  
Laura thought, stage 3.

 


	4. Bargaining & Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I devote the rest of my life to helping others. Then will I wake up and realize this has all been a bad dream?”  
> "That's not how it works Wanda."

“What if I devote the rest of my life to helping others? Then will I wake up and realise this has all been a bad dream?” asked Wanda on the roof with Crystal.

"I hate to break it to you, Wanda, but that's not how it works." answered Crystal, "I know from personal experience." Suddenly a mop of brown popped out of the window they used to get up here. It was Cooper.

"Ladies!" He said in his smart voice, before nodding to Crystal saying "Crystal."

"Hi, Cooper," said the 2 girls in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Crystal.

"Believe it or not, I live here."

"Still doesn't answer the question!"

"I came up here to think." The 2 girls nodded, referring to the same reason they came us here. They sat in silence.

"What if I kill myself? Will he then come back?" Everyone turned to Wanda.

"That's...dark!" responded Cooper.

"Again Wanda," said Crystal,"Won't work."

"BUT I WANT HIM BACK!"

"You don't think I want my brother back? It's been six years and it still hurts!" responded Crystal violently causing the other two people on the roof to flinch. "Whatever you do, whatever you say. They're still dead. They're still dead. Forever."

Reality hit Wanda very suddenly. Nothing can bring back Pietro.

* * *

*3 days later*

Lila walked into the living room only to see no Wanda, again. But her mum was there.

"Mummy," she started,"where is Wanda?"  
"She's still not left her room." responded Laura.

"Is she still sad?"

"Yes." said Laura sadly before giving Nathaniel Pietro her full attention.

"I'll go make her feel better!'

Lila fumbled up the stairs and skipped to Wanda's room before knocking on her door and slamming it open.

"Hello Lila," mumbled the witch, holding a pillow close to her chest and tissues behind her.

"Are you okay?" asks the small child with concern.

"How would you feel if you lost your brother?" asks Wanda, hoping to get to Lila's emotional side.

"Happy" replies Lila bluntly, "happy. And I would always be drawing pictures and sticking them in his room."

"But what if he never returned?'

"Then I would be really sad. As much as Cooper annoys me sometimes, he loves me. And who else would I play with?"

"I've lost my brother." silence, "He will never return to me."

Lila's face turned sad, "Who will you play with now?"

Wanda doesn't know how to reply, she just starts crying. Loudly. The child walks forward and hugs her.


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay Wanda?"  
> "Yeah."

*Two weeks later at the compound*

Crystal was sitting in the compound living room, watching Teen Titans Go. Clint had told her that she should try to be a kid AND an avenger. Apparently watching bad cartoons were a part of a modern childhood. Someone walked into the room. She immediately knew it was Wanda, but she wasn't as sad as she was last time they talked.

**_Hey, Wanda. You seem happier._ **

_It's weird having people using telekinesis on me, and me not using it on them._

**_Get used to it. You still haven't answered my question though._ **

_I'm feeling good. Ready to live again.  
_

**_Always a good thing. Sometimes I feel like I have to live. Like I have no choice about it._ **

_Why?_

**_Every time I tried to commit suicide at the Hydra base, they would..._ **

_They would what?  
_

**_They would show me the video of you killing Giorgio._ **

_Whose Giorgio?  
_

**_My brother. He said we should always call each over by our English names._ **

_Isn't Crystal your real name?  
_

**_No, it's Cristallo._ **

_Which would you prefer me to use?  
_

**_Cristallo. But Crystal around the others. Enough about me. Talk about something._ **

_Everyone thinks that because I'm happier, that means that I'm okay. Do you know what I mean?  
_

**_Yeah. I'm still not okay about Giorgio. I still miss him._ **

_I miss my parents as well.  
_

**_Me too. The sad thing is, I can't even remember what they look like._ **

_Really?_

**_Yeah. Well, I know what my mum looked like when she was my age. And my dad._ **

_Like what?  
_

**_I have a picture here._ **

Crystal whent into her pocket and pulled out two pictures.

**_This one is of my mumma_ **

It had a young girl with short brown hair, a bit darker than Crystals, and purple glasses with freckles and a grey shirt.

**_This is one of my dadda_ **

It had a young boy with blonde hair and lighter skin then Crystal. His hair was slik and short.

_You look nothing like your dad._

**_Tell me about it. My brother looked more like him._ **

Stve Rogers walked in and anounced "Stop gossiping girls, I have a mission for you." he paused as if he was thinking about what to say next, "Thats if you think your ready to take on a Hydra base with me?"

_Are you ready?_

**_Only if you are._ **

"I think we're ready," said Wanda.

"Is there something I should know about?"

Paniked about being caught using telekinises, even if it's againts Steve's orders, she blurted out "Your hair is purple!" She clicked her fingers, turning Steve's hair purple. He didn't  luckily, see her click, so he thought it was already purple.

He let out a girly scream before shouting, "Don't look at my hair! Suit up!"

_That was cruel!_

_**And incredibly funny.** _

_Yeah._


	6. That was fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanda got better fast, too fast."  
> "It proves she was never truly loyal to you, Pietro."

Pietro watched the hologram, it seemed cruel to spy on his twin like this. But she had turned evil.

He turned from the hologram to look at Earth. It had always felt so BIG, but in comparison to the rest of the universe, it was small.

Thanos turned to him from his huge throne, "How are you, Pietro?"

"Wanda is helping the avengers. She is so stupid."

"Sadly, yes. She is too much like your mother."

"Wanda got better fast, too fast."  
"It proves she was never truly loyal to you, to us, Pietro."

"I fear you are right."

"When I get all the stones, she'll have no choice to join us. We can rule the galaxy together."

"We'll finally be happy."

"That's right, Pietro. We just have to find the 5th and 6th infinity stones."

"The avenger known as The Vision has one."

"Then we must find the last one."

"Yes, father. I think I know who has it. She helped Wanda. But Wanda killed her brother."

Fear struck Thanos, which was unusual. "Are you talking about the cursed child?"

"Yes."

"Then we may have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's her ancestry. Her uncle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that they are a family in the films, this just adds more of the feels. It would be cool though.


End file.
